degrassitngseason9fandomcom-20200213-history
Season 9 Main Characters
There are over 20 Main Character This Season. Main Characters ALLIA “ALLI” BHANDARI (14) – Grade 9 “Sav’s Little Sister.” “Our Little Genius.” “Backwoods Bhandari”. Alli is sick of labels. None of them fit. All Alli wants is a normal high school experience. Although, she’s not entirely sure what that is. She knows it includes fun, friends and at least one cute boy (Alli is a little – okay, a lot – boy-crazy). And she knows she needs to deceive her parents to have it. Last term Alli proved that she has no problem breaking rules to get what she wants. Lying to her parents to spend intimate time with Johnny, and cyber-bullying Degrassi’s Queen Bee were merely sneak-peaks of what Alli is capable of. This term, her quest to reign as High School Princess won’t come so easy. Especially when her prince, Johnny, begins to show his not-so-charming side. SAV BHANDARI (16) – Grade 11 A low-key overachiever, Sav strives for the best of both worlds – a steady girlfriend and loyal friends, high marks and a spot on the football team, a cool band and a secret sticker collection. But as he approaches the latter half of high school, Sav is slowly realizing he can’t have everything. His traditional parents may have allowed him to take the music master class, but they still expect him to pursue engineering after graduation. And while they tolerate Anya for now, they’re still hoping he’ll settle doen with a nice Indian girl. All this makes Sav want to sow his wild oats – now. It looks like Grade 11 may be his only chance to live on his own terms, so Sav plans to spend his precious free time rocking with Stüdz. CHANTAY BLACK (17) – Grade 11 Chantay’s long climb up Degrassi’s social ladder has finally landed her the plum position – as the eyes and ears of Degrassi’s Anti-Grapevine. Chantay not only works toward her dream of working as an entertainment journalist – she trades in power. Her bluntly hilarious commentary makes her a foil for Holly J and a reality check for Anya. Chantay also gets close with Danny, is there something in the cards for them? BRUCE THE MOOSE – (18) Grade 12 Bruce is very much enjoying being in Grade 12 and ruling the school, but not in the nicest way. Bruce is a bully and enjoys using his position on the football team and his size to push everyone around. And no one enjoys the new “niner geeks” as much as Bruce The Moose. Frosh meat is so much fun! CONNOR DESLAURIERS (14) – Grade 9 Connor is an intense guy who says exactly what’s on his mind. He has the ability to focus completely on one thing. Of course that thing is rarely what someone is saying to him. Connor’s been diagnosed with a mild case of Aspergers Syndrome and he’s cool with it. In fact – he’s embracing it, making great progress with his social skills. He’s incredibly smart and has learned enough conventional responses to fit in. But is it enough to keep up with quickly changing friend Clare? Friendships are important to Connor, but incredibly difficult. LEIA CHANG (16) '''– Grade 11 Leia masks her greatest fear – that she’s boring – with a story. That story being, of course, the ‘Story of Leia’. You can never be sure whether the things that come out of her mouth are fact or fiction, and she constantly runs the risk of becoming trapped in her web of lies. All of this serves to mask a deep-seated insecurity; she knows she’s supposed to be confident, that she should feel ‘special’, and that she should believe she can do anything she sets her mind to. But on a deep level, Leia hasn’t bought into the North American “You-Can-Do-Anything” mindset. Ultimately, this may spare her from years of disappointment down the road. But in the meantime, she had to learn to be honest with herself. '''BLUE CHESSEX – (17) – Grade 11 New to Degrassi, Blue has a reputation for being a player, and could probably hook up with his choice of girls. But he’s not at all about the notches on the belt. You’ll never find him trading locker room banter about any of his conquests. It’s not about that for him. He’s just a sensual guy who loves the female form. If you’re ever looking for Blue, you can always try the art room where he’s working on his latest piece or trying to win over Holly J. DECLAN COYNE – (16) – Grade 11 Confident, charming, mischievous, and fresh from prep school in Hong Kong, Declan knows he’ll have Degrassi in the palm of his hand. Due to his diplomat father’s job, the stop in Toronto’s probably not longer than a year. Declan attended the best private schools in Istanbul, Vienna, Seoul – so dropping in on a public high school will be anything but a challenge. Stylish and sophisticated, Declan still never looks like he’s trying. Declan loves using his magnetic personality and beseeching eyes to get people to do what he wants. Declan has never been afraid of indulging in the excesses of his high life – so far he just hasn’t been caught. FIONA COYNE – (16) – Grade 11 Ethereal, sophisticated and deeply fashion-conscious, Fiona makes her mark at Degrassi the moment she arrives. The daughter of a diplomat, Fiona was born in Japan, and raised all over the world. Fiona’s cool, almost regal exterior stands in sharp contrast with her brother Declan’s social magnetism. Fiona views high school with an anthropologist’s eye, watching the student body and making her own astute observations. For all her worldly attitudes, Fiona is still a virgin, a secret she’d guard with her life. Fiona is no prude – in fact, she’s done everything but have sex – but she’s not sure she’s ready or able to lose control. JOHNNY DIMARCO (17) '''– Grade 12 At first, brooding bad boy Johnny was intrigued by Alli, despite her minor niner status. But now they’re officially boyfriend and girlfriend, Johnny feels smothered. After a sexting showdown threatens to reveal more of Johnny than he ever thought possible, he ends the relationship. Johnny’s dark side will emerge once again after his breakup with Alli. '''CLARE EDWARDS (14) – Grade 9 Clare’s finally started to get a handle on Degrassi. Her good friend Alli makes everything easier and of course, having an actual boyfriend means all kinds of good things are about to happen. Then, there’s the new blonde bombshell – at first Jenna and Clare have a lot in common, but when KC and Jenna act on an attraction, Clare’s world will look even more unfamiliar. If the world looks unfamiliar, why shouldn’t Clare? KC GUTHRIE (15) '''– Grade 9 The secret about where KC lives is out – so he wants to counteract it by being as normal as humanly possible. His goal? – to be like every other 15 year old guy. He doesn’t realize that’s going to mean getting caught between two girls, though. KC’s always loved Clare’s quiet thoughtfulness – but when Jenna bops into his world, the personification of sunshine, KC sees a reason to lighten up. KC’s making other new friends – especially on the all-star Jr. Basketball team– a chance he almost doesn’t get until his cool young coach takes KC under his wing and makes special arrangements. '''ANYA MACPHERSON (16) – Grade 11 Sweet, but a bit of a space cadet, Anya is the last one to clue in on a joke (and is often the butt of it). Try as she might, Anya never quite fits in – which only makes her try harder. When she finally stood up to her bullying frenemy Holly J, navigating the social scene at Degrassi should have gotten much easier. But instead, Anya finds herself a little lost. Anya can’t imagine not wanting more friends; experience has taught her that blending in is the key to popularity. Adrift and clique-less in the sea of Degrassi girls, Anya hyper-focuses on her relationship with Sav who is distracted by his band The Stüdz. MIA JONES (17) '''– Grade 11 Thanks to Mom’s babysitting help, Mia’s shed her baby-mama skin for some part-time model work and a spot on the Power Squad. Mia struggles to balance work, school, a relationship with Peter, and yes – being a mom to Izzy. Mia’s completely committed to her life at Degrassi, but when the opportunity of a lifetime to model in Paris presents itself, Mia would be crazy not to pursue it (it’s hard to say no to $250,000). Will Peter join Mia as she moves her life to The City of Lights? Or will she leave Peter behind, like so many other have before? '''JENNA MIDDLETON (14) – Grade 9 Armed with her guitar, a catchy repertoire, and a contagiously positive outlook on life, Jenna is a ray of light in the gloomy corridors of Degrassi. Having bounced from Newfoundland to Toronto, via a two-year layover in the Albertan Oil Patch, Jenna comes to Degrassi with a guileless agenda: to make friends. Unfortunately, the ease with which she does so tends to upset the delicate friendship balances and established hierarchies in the classrooms, the cafeteria, and in the hallways. For this, Jenna makes no apologies. After all, she’s just trying to be nice. HOLLY J SINCLAIR (16) – Grade 11 Holly J’s finally learned that there’s more to high school than popularity and manipulation. But that doesn’t mean she’s lost her chutzpah. Despite her family claiming bankruptcy, it’s blue skies for Holly J this term and there are no limits. She’s tired of being poor and waitressing at The Dot is not producing nearly enough income to keep up with the new privileged kids at Degrassi – Declan and Fiona. But life’s too short to complain and Holly J starts a successful babysitting business. RILEY STAVROS (17) – Grade 11 Riley is THE attractive alpha-male football player. But behind his apparent charm and self-confidence there is an angry young man who harbours secrets about his sexuality. When Riley sees himself walking down the street, it is always with an attractive girl at his side. Being gay is definitely not part of the careful life plan he has spent a lot of time perfecting. Riley feels he can beat this thing – even if it means checking himself into therapy or enrolling in a “scared straight” program. What will it take for Riley to learn there’s nothing wrong with liking guys? PETER STONE (17) '''– Grade 12 Still savouring the taste of fame he got with his band while shooting the ‘Mewsical’ in Hollywood, Peter returns to Degrassi on top of the world. His band Stüdz is destined for fame, he’s dating the hottest girl in school – who just happens to be an up-and-coming model – and it seems he’s put his chequered past behind him. But will Peter let his rock and roll dreams go to his head? Peter has always been a troubled kid. But over the past few years, thanks in large part to the influences of his girlfriends (Emma, Darcy and Mia), Peter has assumed the role of a good guy. When fate forces Peter and Mia apart, life becomes a lot more difficult for Peter and he turns to a reckless distraction. '''DAVE TURNER (15) – Grade 9 Dave’s the guy who has always gotten by – okay grades, pretty good at sports, likes movies and playing on the computer. In one word: average. Tired of being invisible, Dave is determined to make his mark on the school he’s attended for three years. He’ll approach every conversation armed to impress. Top priorities this term include locking down a catchy nickname everyone will remember, befriending Degrassi’s elite and scoring a date with the hottest girl. DANNY VAN ZANDT (17) '''– Grade 12 As he enters the final semester of his high school career, Danny faces a tough choice between having fun and buckling down. With a level head, solid marks, and a wealth of common sense at his disposal, Danny is a naturally cool guy, and his swagger will bloom as he takes his seat as a tastemaker amongst Degrassi’s upperclassmen. '''JANE VAUGHAN (17) – Grade 12 Jane knows all she has to do is aim herself at the high school finish line and her new life begins. Her great grades and unusual, football playing CV should make university acceptance a snap. When her well-kept secret – a killer voice – lands her a stand-in gig with Stüdz, Jane proves she can’t be placed in any box. Her relationship with Spinner is still sweet and as close to ‘best friends’ as a couple can be – so why isn’t it enough? '' THE GRADUATES'' SPINNER MASON – (19, Working Man) Spinner loves his gig at The Dot and his balance between two worlds – hanging out with Jay, Manny, and new Degrassi teaching trainee Marco, and dispensing advice to the kids who flock to The Dot. Spinner’s world still revolves around the life he’s excited to start with Jane – one that increasingly focuses on The Dot and less and less on Police College. EMMA NELSON – (18, University Freshman) Despite the fact that her best friends Manny and Liberty are heading off in all directions, Emma approaches her second freshman semester with a positive outlook. Being away from the girls will allow Emma to spread her wings, meet new girlfriends, and focus on her major – Political Science. Emma still keeps in touch with Manny, who has just made quite the splash in LA. MANNY SANTOS – (18, University Freshman) Having just landed the lead role in Jason Mews’ movie Mewsical High, Manny has set her sights beyond the stuffy, pretentious world of her college drama department. With Jay happily playing the role of ‘Loyal Hometown Sweetheart’, Manny’s dreams just might be coming true. And it couldn’t happen to a more deserving person. Manny is the quintessential survivor – she’s faced a lifetime’s worth of ups and downs since Grade 7 with a fierce determination to keep her fun-loving spirit intact. Though far away, Manny will still provide non-judgemental counsel to the likes of Emma and Jane while she’s back. JAY HOGART – (20, Mechanic) Jay’s always been a bad ass who’s only looking out for number one but last year we saw a much softer side of Jay… a Jay that can be loving and sincere. So he replaced Manny’s college demo reel with an x-rated one that he and Manny made. So he stole the company tow truck and landed in jail. So he stole the engagement ring back from the pawn shop. So maybe things don’t change. Is Jay just trouble, or can he be redeemed? After helping Manny get to LA to audition for Mewesical High, Jay has made it back in her good books and looks like he has turned a corner. '' THE ADULTS'' ARCHIE “SNAKE” SIMPSON – (35) Snake had it tough last year when he had to win his way back into the hearts of his students after, against his better judgement, he provided comfort to Darcy, putting his entire career and life in jeopardy. Now cleared of all suspicion, he must maintain a very clear path and concentrate on teaching. When the new Principal comes in and screws with the new gifted program, Snake feels he must step up… but carefully. CHRISTINE “SPIKE” NELSON – (35) Spike manages to be a supportive mother to Emma, and a devoted wife to Snake. Spike’s hope was that, though grateful, Emma would see the sacrifices Spike had to make to keep her baby daughter all those years ago and thus never find herself in the position of being a teen mother. That’s why Emma’s pregnancy scare two years ago nearly gave her a heart attack. But Spike helped Emma through it – with lots of love and minimal scolding. That’s what makes her the super-Mom that she is, and she’s ready for whatever teen angst is around the next corner. When an explosive situation arises in Snake’s life, Spike’s resolve is put to the test.